


Risk Assessment

by Glinda



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Paperwork, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan understands the importance of lesson planning, she just objects to having to hand them in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk Assessment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).



It wasn’t that Susan Sto Helit objected to lesson planning. If one was going to take a class full of seven year olds to visit a vicious historical battle, it was important to have a plan. It was bad form to risk one of the pupils getting an arrow to the head, no matter how annoying the child, or how much both their teacher and their fellow classmates might be secretly pleased. Worse, one might end up in the wrong place, with nothing for them to see and end up with one very bored class.

So it was not the having of lesson plans that bothered Susan. Rather it was having to hand them in to which she objected. Unlike her colleagues she didn’t fear that other teachers would steal her ideas; anyone trying would need to first acquire her rather unique skill set. For a start her boss wouldn’t actually believe them, so would think that Susan wasn’t taking either her job or her boss seriously – in the later case she didn’t but she enjoyed her job so it wouldn’t do for her boss to catch on – or worse if she did believe them she’d find new and horrible ways to stop her with red tape.

Susan understood the importance of risk assessment; forms just took all the fun out of it.


End file.
